A Brother's cry
by Nomadgirl1994
Summary: Leo left for two years for training but returned to a somewhat non-broken family. His immediate brother however was. Raph was left without his only big brother. It's up to Mikey and Donnie to fix it. The story flows to the song Owned By Linkin Park "In the End" Please Read and Review


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT's or the Song 'In the End' by Linkin Park**_

Mikey was trying to drown out the sound of his older brothers fighting. They've had fights before but this one was the worse. Mikey and Donnie were in the living room listening to the radio and this song turns on "In the end". They were about to change it but stopped as the lyrics came on.

They both realized that most of what their older brothers were yelling about was Raph tried so hard to be what Leo asks of him but Leo doesn't think he's trying. Raph thinks Leo has too high of expectations of what a brother should be. "Hey Donnie, you know Raph is always trying to be a good brother in Leo's eyes." "Yeah, I know Mikey. Leo's doing the same thing. But it never seems enough for either. I just wish they could see that they don't need to end up arguing to get their point across."

They looked at entry way to the kitchen seeing their brothers raising their voices and without their knowledge they were also listening to the song as well. They looked at the clock it was eight o'clock, they have been arguing for 5 hours.

Mikey heard some of the argument "Back of Leo, You Know I would never do anything to hurt this family." "Raph..! Your temper is what will harm this family…." "Fine then I'll just leave…" Mikey's eyes went wide terrify of either brother leaving and then "You're the one who left first!" Everyone was silent as they heard the pain in Raph's voice.

Raph's eyes went wide in shock of what he said and how it was said, he turned and walked into the entertainment center and ran to the dojo. With leaving this as the last statement "the song is right in the end it doesn't matter…..guess I'll never be good enough." Leaving Leo shocked at the kitchen door way; Donnie jumped in and said "why did you say that? You know he's trying his best, and never would honestly hurt us. Go talk to him." Leo walked to the dojo door and saw his brother hurting before he entered the room he heard…

Raph was walking back and forth in the dojo just listening to the song, talking to himself "Why did I do that? Were my brothers gonna mock me now? He started punching at the air, he couldn't believe the weakness he showed during that fight but what Leo said was a low blow. Raph's eyes started to sting, he was beginning to cry. He fell to his knees and did something he hasn't since he was a kid. He cried…

Leo was pained at the sight…he actually saw his brother crying and thought 'did it really bother Raph this much that I left for training?" Leo silently walked in kneeled down in front of Raph and enveloped him in a tight hug. Raph was shocked but didn't stop crying…

Leo hasn't hugged him since before he left for training and Leo said "Raphie, I'm so sorry. Please tell me what I did wrong." Before he left Raph had control over his emotions and only showed anger. But now he lost his strength when his only older brother left him alone.

Raph tried to hold it together after his older left him but he just fell with no one to catch him. Donnie and Mikey heard one of their older brothers crying and moved toward the dojo and Mikey said "He's been that way since you left us and abandon him. Your second year out, he started changing to be a good brother; we all thought it would work…. like maybe you'd come back if he was a better younger brother for you. Having you see him not be changed hurt him more than the feeling of abandonment. Leo, we are glad to be yours and Raph's younger brothers and yes we know Raph loves us but he loves his big brother a lot more." Raph whimpered still crying, snuggling closer to Leo. "Mikey's right Leo.."

Mikey and Donnie looked at their older brothers and said "Leo, you need to fix this" Mikey saying "Each of us had one of their big brothers here, except Raph and I had two." "Raph needs you more than you know…" added Donnie.  
Leo was broken when he heard that and having Raph wanting to be held closer as reassurance that his big brother was still there. Leo tightened his grip and whispered loud enough for Raph to hear saying "I'm sorry little brother, I will be here for you no matter what. I need you too; I will never leave you alone again. I love you so much little brother." Leo kissed his forehead and heard Raph sniffle and say "Promise?" "I Promise" replied Leo

"I love you too big brother"


End file.
